


Days Of The Week

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Breast Expansion, Nipple Clamps, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Sex Toys, Sexting, Submissive!Ai, Vibrators, Wetting, kitten play, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ai approached you by saying he wanted to experience some things he could only feel while with you. You said yes. He gave you a week. It was more than you needed.[Ai is over 18 with a male reader.]





	Days Of The Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story but I nearly forgot about it until I was looking in my files cause of all the other smut I seem to be writing right now. This is also 1000% dirtier than I remember it being.
> 
> I wrote Ai being faithful to his robot roots, as in he doesn't like water, but his body also functions like a regular human.
> 
> Made on 03/25/2018.

Ai approached you by saying he wanted to experience some things he could only feel while with you. You said yes. He gave you a week. It was more than you needed.

You kept it a secret what you were going to do next. Surprise was part of the thrill, after all. You had to keep Ai looking forward to each day. Today was Sunday so today was the starting line.

You hoped he didn’t ask where you got the outfit from, he doesn’t really need to know anyways. All that he needed to know was that the uniform was his size and that you couldn’t wait to see him in it.

It was laid out on the bed. A shirt, skirt, knee high socks, and some pretty white panties. This was only the first day so you went with the innocent look. The skirt was a dark navy, with pleats. The socks matched the navy colour and the shirt was white. A little old fashioned in the colours but it would look good on him regardless.

You called Ai in and gestured over to where the outfit lay folded on the edge of the bed. “I want you to wear that."

He shifted his gaze from you to the outfit. “This is… A school uniform?”

“That’s right.” You were excited to see him in it already. Perhaps a bit too excited as you licked your lips when Ai picked up the panties.

“These are for girls.” He held them in his hands, showing you. Ah, so naïve.

If you already weren’t getting so aroused, you may have fancied him with a little banter. But instead, you just wanted to see how cute his ass was going to look in that skirt. “Ai.” You hoped you sounded in charge and not desperate. “Go get dressed. I’ll wait.” 

Giving him a smile, you motioned towards the bathroom. You watched him pick up the clothes and head inside, still seemingly unsure. The door closed softly behind him.

Once the door was closed, you let out a little huff and leaned back against a desk in the room. That went smoother than you expected and he didn’t refuse you outright, which was good. He did ask for this so you figured you would start off easy. You only expected to do some light touching and some poses. A shame you didn’t have a camera. Ah, maybe another day.

Ai seemed to be taking his time. You only included the most important parts so it should be straightforward. You had kept the shorts that go under the skirt, though. Ai wasn’t going to be needing those.

The bathroom door opened and Ai stepped out. You tried your best to discreetly check him out but you liked what you saw.

The shirt was crisp, the collar flat against him. The socks rested perfectly at his knees, leaving his thighs bare. The skirt was short, much too short. You were sure that if he moved, you would be able to see his panties.

“Come here.” You called him to stand in front of you. The way he shuffled over hinted at embarrassment. “How do you feel?” You wanted to see if he would say it.

He tried to meet your eyes but the contact didn’t last for long. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other as you stared at him. Normally, he shouldn’t have any problem with clothing like this. But the way you were so expectant of him caused him to blush. 

When you didn’t get an answer, you circled him. He hands stayed at his sides, trying to grip some of the skirt material that ended high up his thigh.

“Can you put your hands against the desk over there for me?” The excitement couldn’t stay out of your voice. You were only going to tease him a little for today. He would need to get warmed up gradually before anything too heavy.

Ai was obedient, something you were glad for. You were sure he had a whole flood of questions he was keeping quiet about and you were grateful for that. Once his hands were flat on the surface of the desk, you asked him to spread his feet apart a little. Then you asked him to lean forward.

The skirt did exactly what you thought it was going to do. With so little material covering, the moment he leaned forward, it easily rose up. The pose exposed the fact that he was wearing the panties. You wished it rose up some more to show off his entire ass.

“This is embarrassing.” Ai kept his head facing forward. Were the tips of his ears starting to turn red? It was adorable.

You reached out to let your fingers follow the curve of his spine, pulling back before they dipped too low. You noticed how Ai went still as soon as you touched him. He wasn’t pulling away so you took that as a good sign. Ai knew the rules of this, after all. And you wanted to tease him.

“You look adorable.” You spoke the truth and pressed your body up behind his, your hips more insistent than your words. “Especially the skirt. Fits you just right.” To punctuate your point, you clapped your hand on the fabric of the skirt that was barely covering his behind. You felt Ai jump at the feeling.

You let your hand grope his behind, enjoying how soft it was before continuing. “But my favourite part is the panties. Turn for me.” You stepped back to give Ai space to turn. His skirt dropped back into place, something you just couldn’t have.

“Lift your skirt.” Both of you breathed more heavily at the given order. You wanted to see how good of a show off he’d be. 

With you watching, he let his hands find the trim of the material and lifted it. He looked to the side as he did, ashamed. The outline of his cock was visible through the panties. It wasn’t fully hard, but hard enough which suggested Ai was enjoying this kind of play.

“You like this, don’t you?” You voiced the obvious. His mildly blushing face and ears weren’t enough for you. “Look at how hard you are. I can see your tip over the panties.” Ah, you didn’t want to get a head of yourself. But it would be so easy to ask him to slip off those panties. Your arousal won over your logical side.

“How about you take those off? I bet they’re in the way.” Watching Ai slide his panties down his legs was so much hotter than you ever could have imagined. He dropped them at his feet at your request. He waited for you to tell him what to do next.

You would love to see his cock under that skirt. To push the skirt up yourself and see how hard he is in your hands. You already had an idea of what to do for tomorrow so unfortunately…

“We’ll stop here for today. You did well.”

Your words made Ai perk up, as if he couldn’t believe it. “We’re stopping? Here?” 

You wanted to continue, you really did. But it was only the first day. “Do you want to keep going?” You were sure Ai himself didn’t know how far he wanted this to go today. To prove your point, he hesitated in answering. He wasn’t ready.

“We’ll pick it up tomorrow. Get some rest.”

The next day was Monday and Monday’s meant work.

You had Ai’s schedule. It was just after his lunch time. He should be arriving at the studio to record some lines for a TV show he was starring in. You made sure he had his phone on him all day, constantly texting him to see what he was up to through a convenient Internet app. He always responded promptly, which made you pleased.

When the recording time was pushed back, you made your move. You texted Ai to let him know that you wanted him to head into the bathroom.

‘Why?’ Was the response you got.

‘You’ll find out when you get there.’

You were almost certain Ai didn’t expect you to ask anything naughty of him. You were absolutely certain that Ai didn’t expect your next text, after he confirmed that he was in the bathroom.

‘Take your cock out and get it hard.’

No, he couldn’t be expecting that. You let out a small giggle when the text had been read but no response came. He had been so quick to answer before too. 

It took a minute for the response to come. You didn’t take your eyes off your phone in the meantime. This was going to be a lot of fun.

‘Okay.’

You knew exactly what he was wearing, having checked him out before he left. You could only wonder if he had undone his belt by now and was unzipping his pants. The button would have to be undone before those could come off. Your imagination could picture Ai’s face flushing red as he pushed his boxers down.

Ah, you hit a snag. You had no idea what colour they were.

‘What kind of boxers are you wearing today?’ You shot that text off, not wanting to be silent for too long. You had to keep him invested on his phone.

The incoming text had a picture attached. You opened it immediately to find it was a picture taken from Ai’s point of view, showing off his striped boxers. But the picture also showed something very eager inside them. You hadn’t even asked for a picture yet and he sent one himself. You grinned.

‘Show me what’s inside there.’ You really hadn’t meant for things to escalate so quickly. But you just couldn’t stop yourself from asking anyways. He could always say no, you figured.

Another minute passed and your imagination started to pick up again. Was he rubbing himself through his boxers? No, he had to be stroking his cock directly. God, you wished you could see it. Ai would probably be feeling hot and panting by now, his legs spread open. One hand could be on his cock and the other, where did you want it to be? You thought about his mouth, his nipples, his thighs, his balls, and what was left was…. Ah, you got another text.

It was a picture of his cock, completely hard and bare. His boxers were pulled down completely. It was still taken from his point of view. You wished you could see his face.

‘Stroke yourself. Tell me when you’re close.’

You were feeling eager yourself. His cock seemed so perfect to tease. You could already picture it with a pretty ribbon around it and a vibrator pressed against the head. You wouldn’t stop teasing until his voice broke.

He took longer to respond this time. You encouraged him by sending off texts, wanting to see which one would push him over.

‘I bet you’re feeling so hot. Does your hand feel good?’

‘Why don’t you try going faster?’

‘Are you making noises? Try not to moan too loud.’

‘Someone could walk in on you so you better hurry up.’

Right after you sent that last one, you got a response back.

‘C lose’

So cute. He was so cute.

‘Cum in your hand and show me.’

It wasn’t long after that. You got a picture of a hand covered in thick, milky liquid.

‘Good boy. Clean up and enjoy the rest of your day.’ You had your own problem to take care of now.

When Ai came into your room on Tuesday, you told him exactly what you two were going to be doing today.

“We’re going to shower together.”

“Ah.”

His response was lacklustre. You paused, looking at him. His face was neutral, leaning towards displeased.

“Do you not want to?” You gave him the option. It was always on the table, should he use it at any time. Today was about getting rid of the clothes in the way and getting to see him naked. You were preparing yourself for some quick thinking as Ai took longer to answer your question.

Eventually, he did answer. “Not in the water,” he replied. “I don’t want to go in the water.”

Okay, you could work with that. You gave him some instructions and told him to meet you back in the bathroom later that night.

You pressed your body against Ai, pinning him to the wall. He was breathless by now.

“You can go at any time.” Your whisper was hot in his ear, making him turn his head to the side. Your hand pushed on his lower stomach. It had to be getting nearly unbearable by now.

He shook his head. You groped the front of his pants with your other hand, loving how turned on he felt. His cock was reacting to your heavy touch. A whine worked its way out of his throat when you squeezed.

It made you want to hear more.

But today wasn’t about that. 

The hand on his stomach pushed and rubbed. You watched Ai’s face flush a shade darker. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate on anything but the growing pressure on his bladder. Really, you thought, it was no use. He was so cute for his own good.

You tried to coax him more. “Come on, do it for me.”

Ai inhaled a shaky breath. His body was squirming by now. You loved every part of it. 

You had no intentions of letting him go until he emptied his entire bladder for you. Right here, right now.

“Did you drink all three bottles like a good boy?”

The dirty talk made him moan. He nodded his head, his mouth falling open. You rubbed his belly slowly, teasing him with varying degrees of pressure.

“I think you need one more. It must not have been enough.”

His eyes widened. Oh, you doubted he could take more. But the thought of forcing another bottle into him was enough the make your own cock twitch. You could hold his head steady and lift the bottle to his lips. Watching him gulp down more of the clear liquid would do wonders for your arousal. He’d be close to bursting.

You licked your lips. That thought of Ai like that would be delicious.

Your hand holding his cock gave another squeeze, trying to help him relieve himself.

“Not another one.” His voice was flighty, desperate. “No more, please. I can’t, I wouldn’t,” he broke off suddenly, lips quivering. Your hand pressed more on his stomach and you enjoyed his shocked expression as he wet himself.

The dark stain started off small but quickly grew on the front of his pants. It soaked your hand.

“Now take them off.”

You were prepared for your Wednesday session.

There were multiple sex toys laid out, ready for use. Ai was tied to the bed, naked. He wouldn’t look at you, partly from the shame he still felt from the day before. He was already sporting an erection, despite the fact that you have done little more than tie him down and stare at him.

You considered gagging him. But you wanted to hear him more.

Picking up a silver ring, you twirled it around your finger. “You’re not going to be able to cum until the end.” You wanted him teased and in tears. He was getting denied completely until then. You could only imagine his face. “This pretty little ring is going to stop your orgasm.” 

Fitting the cock ring into place, you admired him. He was hard now, helpless, and waiting. You couldn’t wait to get started. Ai was glancing at you now, from the side. His breathing was beginning to pick up. His nipples were perked. Perhaps bondage was a major kink for him. How lucky that you included it in the week you had.

“You look beautiful.” It was true. His pale features were lighting up with red. His body shifted, uncomfortable under your gaze.

“Just get on with it.” 

So he wasn’t going to admit how much this turned him on, huh? Seems you had quite the task ahead of you.

You smiled at him and picked up a small vibrator. “Let’s try this first.” It wasn’t going to be used to go inside him. You had a larger one for that. This first one was meant as a tease, to get him fully aroused.

Pressing the attached button, it came to life. A low buzz filled the room, overshadowed by Ai’s laboured breathing. His legs were already spread, making your job easy. The vibrator was held against his inner thigh. Ai jumped at the contact.

You held it there for a few moments, allowing him to get used to the buzz. Then you slid it down his thigh to behind his knee. He gasped and whined, his cock bounced slightly from his body shifting.

His face was disgruntled. Clearly, he was feeling pleasure but was reluctant still. It was your job to make him lose that brave face.

So you shut the toy off and crawled up to hover over his face. “Did that feel good?” Your lips met before he could answer. His mouth was filled with your eager tongue. You pulled back, giving him space to breathe. “Talk to me. Tell me how you feel.”

Once released, Ai met your stare. “It felt good.” His words were hurried. It seemed he was finally being honest.

Scooting back down to settle between his legs, you pressed the button to restart the vibrator once more. Ai wiggled his hips, apparently excited to continue.

This time, the vibrator bypassed his legs entirely. Ai let out a cry of surprise and arched his back. The toy was kissing the tip of his cock, the most sensitive part. Even on a low setting, the vibration was more than enough stimulation to get a reaction.

Oh, you wished you could have held it there. It could stay right on him, tied to his cock. If you were cruel, you would have had multiple vibrators on him. Two would be on his pretty pink nipples, making them constantly hard. One would be wrapped around his cock, ensuring maximum arousal.

Your pants got tighter as you thought of how many toys you could stuff him with. You’d want him stretched. God, it was so hot. Having no way to free himself or even cum, Ai would be at your mercy. He would be reduced to tears and your name before you let him go.

Shaking your fantasy away, you focused on what was in from of you. A gorgeous Ai with a leaking cock. You let the toy slip off his tip to slide down his shaft. It earned you a beautiful moan. The toy was worked as intended.

It was turned off for a second time. You wanted to see how open he would get for you. Picking up a bigger toy, a curved dildo, and the bottle of lubricant, you prepped the toy. Ai strained to watch, trying to see what was coming next.

Maybe you should have given him a blindfold. 

Wanting to reassure him, you held the lubed toy within his sights.

“Is that going…?” His face turned away, embarrassed. “… Inside?” The word was whispered under his breath. It made you grin.

“It is.” It wasn’t very thick and the length was decent. It was one you had picked out yourself for Ai as a starter toy.

Wanting to waste no more time, the dildo was brought between his legs. His thighs trembled in what you hoped was anticipation. He would look amazing with it inside him and you couldn’t wait any longer. You began to push it inside.

You were met with resistance but the toy had a rounded tip, allowing it to enter Ai easily. His breath hitched and his eyelashes fluttered. He gave a low moan when the toy was completely inside.

Your fingers kept still on the base of the toy, wanting to give Ai the chance to get used to it. Though, you couldn’t deny an impulse to fuck him with it. Without a chance to adjust, he would be a mess. You wanted to see what a barely coherent Ai was like.

“Talk to me.” You repeated your words from earlier, reminding Ai of what you wanted.

His mouth moved but words didn’t come out right away. “It’s good,” he was gasping, “It feels big.” His entire face was a solid red, from exertion and embarrassment. You loved it. You loved how he thought this simple toy was big. Your cock was so much bigger.

You pulled on the toy and eased it nearly completely out before pushing it back in. It moved slowly, giving Ai the priority over yourself. You sensed you were going it too slowly when Ai’s back remained on the bed, no longer arcing up nice and pretty like before. You had to change that.

Ai immediately felt a change in pace. You couldn’t help but smirk at his panting. The toy was brought out and back in swiftly, Ai’s hole quickly adjusting to take it easy. He whined and pulled at his restraints. Moans left his lips with nearly every thrust, his head tossing about in pleasure.

With a little dildo, you could reduce him to this. A loud moan filled the room when you gripped his abandoned cock with your other hand. Ai had made enough precum to dribble down his length, slicking himself up. His hips wouldn’t stop bucking once you grabbed him.

You nearly came in your pants when you saw the realization on his face that he wasn’t able to cum with the ring on. It was delicious.

Your hands didn’t stop until he was soaked with sweat. Only then was he allowed to cum.

Admittedly, you were a little worried you had overdone it yesterday. Now it was Thursday and your week was coming to an end. You planned to go out with a bang, of course, but that was still a few days away.

It was getting hard to think with a needy kitten between your legs.

“Good boy,” you sighed. Ai was being so good. He was walking a little funny from yesterday’s sex so you wanted to give his ass a break. That being said, kitties needed a tail. Otherwise, his mouth was getting a work out today.

He had matching ears, big and fluffy. They were the same colour as his hair and blended in perfectly. He really did look at your personal catboy. And he was being so good.

Your cock was out. Ai’s tongue was licking up your shaft. He had been told to repeat the motion over and over. You wanted to train your kitten. There was drool dripping down his chin that he wasn’t allowed to wipe off. You wanted his face messy.

Your hands were threaded in his hair, careful not to disturb his ears. It would be so easy to fuck his pretty face. You wanted to test for a gag reflex. God, you hoped he had one. Then you could train him out of it.

You ordered him to take it in his mouth. His pink lips opened and wrapped themselves around your cock. His mouth was hot and wet and nearly too much. His eyes were staring up at you, waiting.

You wanted to fuck his throat raw.

Pushing down, more of your cock passed through his lips into his mouth. You let out another sigh. The heat was perfect. Ai was completely irresistible like this, on his knees and drooling on your thick cock. Such a good kitten for you.

Now he was bobbing his head. The lewd sucking sounds grew louder as Ai sucked harder. This was a sloppy blowjob but you loved it.

You made sure to pull out of Ai’s mouth just in time to release all over his face. Your kitten would have to wait until next time to taste your milk.

Now that it was Friday, you had two days left. Today was one you had been looking forward to. It was a continuation, of sorts, from the previous day. You planned on training your kitten to enjoy his body. In particular, you wanted to teach him how pleasurable his nipples are.

You offered to tie him down again. He accepted without hesitation. But you feel like he may be regretting it now.

He wasn’t able to escape the nipple clamps. Ai made needy, desperate sounds when you tugged on the chain. Every single moan made you hard. Since today’s theme was rather simple, you decided to ramp it up by taking your own pants off and kneeling over his chest, straddling him.

His eyes were on your hard cock, curved right in his face. You stroked it lazily with one hand, grinning when Ai wasn’t able to stop staring. He might as well have been drooling. Was he so easily reduced to a slut for cock? The lust in his eyes answered your question.

You dragged yourself down his chest. Ai’s chest was flat, though arched up to meet you. Fucking his tits would prove to be a challenge, as flat as he was. If he had fuller breasts, then perhaps…

Imagining Ai will fat tits made you tug a little harder than you meant to on the chain. His pained moan was absolutely adorable. It would seem your cute kitten likes a bit of pain.

But you didn’t want to cause too much. Ai sucked in a breath when you detached the clamps, one by one. His nipples had to be sore, judging by the red look to them. They were ready to be sucked.

Your hips rubbed together as you moved down his body. Leaning down, you latched onto one of his nipples. Ai began to plead with you.

“It’s too much,” Ai’s words were slurred, his body shook under you. “Too much.”

You sucked hard, wanting to leave marks. His breasts were just begging you to mark them up. He was just too sexy. You focused on rubbing your tongue against his nipple, enjoying how hard it was.

When you pulled back, his chest was soaked in spit. It was running down his sides, making his chest glisten.

You planned on making the other one just as pretty.

Ai surprised you by wearing the panties from the first day.

What had he said? “If we’re going to do this, we need to do it right?” Something like that. His mouth wasn’t free for very long.

His nipples were still sensitive from the day before, much to your delight. You gently nipped at the bruises from yesterday, wanting to renew the marks on his chest. Ai wanted you to get to the main event. He’s had your cock in his face, on his chest, and in his mouth by now. He wants to know what it’s like inside his ass.

He tried grinding his hips against yours, to make you move on from his tits. He didn’t want you sucking the entire time.

“You’re already hard for me.” You spoke the obvious, satisfaction filling you when it flustered Ai. “Are you that excited?”

Your words did the trick. His hips bucked up once more, trying to tell you what he wanted without speaking.

You allowed him to be shy. You had to take care of him, after all. Prepping him was your first task.

Easing Ai’s legs apart, it was hard not to stare at the blushing boy. Once your fingers were coated, it was easy to slip one inside him. His surprised face was enough to melt your heart. The way he tensed with the second and third finger was enough to make you want to tease him more.

But this was about his comfort. Your hands worked quickly rubbing lubricant over yourself. He began to fidget in your peripheral, waiting for you to get ready.

Positioning yourself to be comfortable while trying not to spread Ai’s legs too far was a tad more challenging than it seemed. It was solved by Ai pulling your shoulders forward, letting your body weight press down on him. Your faces were closer now. Ai was unblinking, putting on a brave face.

Without being able to look, you had to feel your way in. You knew your own body but Ai’s was foreign. Lining up your cock with his ass, you held. Ai’s body trembled at such an adult kiss, fingers gripping the sheets.

You whispered at him to relax. Once the sheets were released, your hips pushed in. Ai let out a high pitched moan, breaking off into a squeak. The lubricant made your cock wet enough to slide in but Ai’s tightness was a force of resistance. You only stopped once you were completely inside.

Ai was breathing hard. His mouth was opened, his eyes were closed. You could already see the sweat forming on his face. That was what you focused on. Because you knew you would lose yourself to his tightening heat if you didn’t.

After some moments, his eyes slowly opened. Taking that as a good sign, your hands held into his waist and you pulled your hips back. It was slow but it was all the both of you could take.

You didn’t expect to go much faster than the deliberately unhurried rocking pace you set. It was more than enough for Ai, whose eyes were already unfocused. You wanted to please him more than anything else. You wanted to make him cum before you did.

You had to let his waist go, in order to reposition yourself over him. His arms were wrapped around your back, holding you close. Your hand moved down to stroke his cock in time with your thrusts.

Ai was releasing into your hand before long.

With your cock still hard in his ass, it was up to you how you wanted to cum.


End file.
